familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Calhoun County, Georgia
Calhoun County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 6,694. The county seat is Morgan. The county was created on February 20, 1854. History Calhoun County is named for John C. Calhoun, the seventh Vice President of the United States. As the county seat, the city of Morgan boasts a historic Courthouse. Calhoun County hosts a single tri-colored traffic light, located in the city of Arlington, which also showcases north-south and east-west railroad tracks. The County and its Cities hold several annual festivals. Still Pond Vineyard & Winery, a family-owned and operated Vineyard, bordering Baker County in southern region, hosts 3 festivals including a Bud Break Bash the first Saturday in April, a Grape Stomp the first Saturday in August, and a Holiday Festival the first Saturday in December. The city of Edison hosts the Billie Lane King Cotton Charity Horse Show the second Saturday of May. The city of Arlington hosts the oldest festival in Georgia, May Day, on the first Saturday of May and the city of Leary hosts the Leary Christmas Parade on the second Saturday in December. The city of Morgan holds the Harvest Festival the first Saturday in Morgan. Calhoun County is also proud to participate in the Southwest Georgia High Cotton 65-mile Yard Sale which takes place the second Saturday in November along Georgia Highway 37. The largest locally governed employer in Calhoun County is the Hospital Authority of Calhoun County which operates 5 health care facilities including Calhoun Memorial Hospital, Calhoun Nursing Home, R.E. Jennings Medical Clinic, Willowood Assisted Living Facility and Calhoun Rehabilitation Services. Calhoun Memorial Hospital is located alongside Jennings Medical Clinic and Calhoun Rehab Services on RE Jennings Avenue in Arlington. The hospital is a 25-bed critical access hospital that was founded as a Hill-Burton hospital in 1951. Jennings Medical Clinic hosts 2 physicians and 2 mid-level providers, alongside qualified support staff, for routine primary care practice. Calhoun Nursing Home, a 60-bed long-term care facility, and Willowood Assisted Living, a 15-bed personal care home fostering secure independence for Seniors, are located in Edison. Calhoun County Elementary School is located in Arlington and Calhoun County Middle & High School is located in Edison, as well as the Calhoun County Library. Calhoun State Prison is located in Morgan and the city of Leary has two peanut buying points. Large farms and Quail Hunting Plantations decorate the pastoral landscape and complete scenic roadways in this rural Georgia community. Calhoun County proudly supports agriculture as the local lifeblood industry. In 2008, SGRITA was founded in Arlington. The firm is a wireless broadband service that is being developed through grant participation to serve the greater Southwest Georgia area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. The vast majority of Calhoun County is located in the Ichawaynochaway Creek sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The county's western and southwestern corner, from Arlington running northwest to west of Edison, is located in the Spring Creek sub-basin of the same larger ACF River Basin. Major highways * State Route 37 * State Route 41 * State Route 45 * State Route 55 * State Route 62 * State Route 216 * State Route 234 Adjacent counties * Terrell County (northeast) * Dougherty County (east) * Baker County (southeast) * Early County (southwest) * Clay County (west) * Randolph County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 6,694 people residing in the county. 61.3% were Black or African American, 34.7% White, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% Pacific Islander, 0.1% Native American, 2.1% of some other race and 1.0% of two or more races. 3.9% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 6,320 people, 1,962 households, and 1,347 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 2,305 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 38.26% White, 60.60% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.44% from other races, and 0.49% from two or more races. 2.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,962 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.70% were married couples living together, 23.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 11.30% from 18 to 24, 33.30% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 130.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 139.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,588, and the median income for a family was $31,019. Males had a median income of $25,552 versus $16,554 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,839. About 23.20% of families and 26.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 39.20% of those under age 18 and 26.50% of those age 65 or over. It should be noted, however, that Calhoun County is the location of a state prison. There are approximately 1200 males residing at the institution and are included in the census figures. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 6,694 people, 2,002 households, and 1,292 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 2,409 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 61.3% black or African American, 34.7% white, 0.4% Asian, 0.3% Pacific islander, 0.1% American Indian, 2.1% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 7.3% were American, and 6.3% were Irish. Of the 2,002 households, 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.2% were married couples living together, 22.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 35.5% were non-families, and 32.5% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.20. The median age was 38.7 years. The median income for a household in the county was $30,522 and the median income for a family was $37,309. Males had a median income of $27,096 versus $20,845 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,452. About 20.3% of families and 28.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 42.0% of those under age 18 and 14.6% of those age 65 or over. Education Communities Cities * Arlington * Edison * Leary * Morgan Unincorporated communities * Burmuda * Commissary Hill * Cordrays Mill * Dickey * Folks * Holt * Moye * Oak Hill * Parksville * Turman * Williamsburg Ghost town * Oothcaloga See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Calhoun County, Georgia References Category:Calhoun County, Georgia Category:1854 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1854